<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brothers Beyond the Grave by hart051</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570611">Brothers Beyond the Grave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051'>hart051</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Ghosts, Multi, Names, Spoilers, post-death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:19:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler alert if you have not read "Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy", specifically "Angels Twice Descending"!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon Lewis &amp; Clary Fairchild, Simon Lewis &amp; George Lovelace, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brothers Beyond the Grave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To George Lovelace who died before he could even join the hunt. From Simon's perspective he thought he saw an illusion of his brother's ghost and his honorary ancestor, what if that wasn't the case?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George couldn’t believe it. For one moment he was cheering, taking a drink from the angel’s cup only to be burning alive. Simon survived, why couldn’t he. It was strange to watch as a disembodied spirit as his formerly sculpted body became nothing but ashes. A blackened mass. He watched at the faces of his classmates and some of his professors. More importantly he caught Simon’s. </p><p>
  <em>"Ave atque vale, George Lovelace, child of Nephilim. Forever and ever, my brother, hail and farewell."</em>
</p><p>There was the funeral. Everyone in white, Jon Cartwright in tears. It was strange and sweet to know that deep down, under all that muscle and ego, Jon Cartwright, formerly the biggest bully of his class cared about him. He was grateful the London Institute had the decency of letting him be buried here. <em>For the Lovelace who hadn’t given up, but didn’t become a Shadowhunter. </em></p><p>“It’ll be alright.”</p><p>George nearly jumped out of his skin (or would have if he had skin).</p><p>“It’s tough. Seeing those you had been with alive and well, it’s easy to feel jealous, but over time it won’t hurt so much as the first.”</p><p>George turned in the direction of the voice. He saw a beautiful young woman, probably not much older than he is. She had fair flowing blonde hair and was dressed in a rather fetching but old era dress like something out of a Dickens’ novel.</p><p>“Who are you?” George asked.</p><p>“Jessamine. Jessamine Lovelace.”</p><p>“You’re a Lovelace?”</p><p>Jessamine smiled. “Yes." She approached closer too him. Something in her pale blue eyes told him she understood. "And while you are not of the same blood, so are you.”</p><hr/><p>It got easier thanks to Jessamine. She told him of her experience as a ghost about Tessa and her first husband Will Herondale, their children, the children's friends and their children’s children. He got to see what Shadowhunters really are like watching over them without being noticed. He even got to try a few ghost pranks with Jessamine's help and at times against her wishes.</p><p>One day, he saw Simon again. His brother with the two most important females of his life. The love of his life Isabelle Lightwood with her long dark hair and his best friend, soon-to-be-<em>parabatai</em> Clary Fairchild with her fiery curls. They were walking to his grave. George followed. He overheard their conversation. Isabelle and Clary are trying to offer whatever comfort they can to Simon who seems fixated on his tombstone. </p><p>George tried to talk to him, but he didn’t hear a thing. Jessie placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled sadly at him.</p><p>“You’re lucky you didn’t die without friends or hated.”</p><p>Just as he smiled, he saw the look on Simon’s face. He was looking at <em>him</em>, him and Jessamine. Then Simon flinched, acting as though he was daydreaming. It was brief and would probably never happen again, but it brought some comfort. But what really brought George to tears (or would have) wasn’t the fact Simon saw him.</p><p>“I know what my Shadowhunter name is going to be.” Simon proclaimed.</p><p>“Simon Lovelace.” Clary said as though she could read his mind.</p><p>“It sounds sexy.” Isabelle beamed.</p><p>He wasn’t sure about that, but he agreed that it was perfect for Simon. For his brother.<em> Someone he didn’t choose, someone the fates assigned, someone you love and would protect and die for without second thought.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>